Will you go to the dance with me?
by IvyClimbing
Summary: What happens when Harry and Ron both ask Hermione to the dance. They try to make eachother look life fools to find out a suprising ending.
1. Default Chapter

Harry looked at himself in the mirror. No dirt, hair looked fine gelled back, didn't look stupid. "What if Hermione turns me down. Nah. That'll never happen." He took a deep breath and ran towards the Gryfindor common room.  
  
Ron looked at his reflection in the lake. He looked fine. He wasn't dirty. His hair was clean. He smelled.okay. He winked. "I look awesome! I have to act fast. I have no second to loose." He also ran towards the common room.  
  
Hermione was studying furiously, even if the N.E.W.T.S. were five months away. There wasn't enough time to review everything! She had thought the O.W.L.S. were hard! Checking around her bag for a new piece of parchment, The Portrait of the Fat lady slammed open and Ron and Harry ran desperately towards Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, will you go to the International Christmas Dace with me?"  
  
Harry and Ron gaped at each other.  
  
"YOU want to go to the dance with HER when she can go with ME?" said Ron astounded.  
  
"She doesn't want to go with YOU, I'm a celebrity!" Snapped Harry.  
  
"You know, I can't go with both of you," said a flattered Hermione. "Plus.."  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I'll get this pest off your back." Said Ron signaling to Harry.  
  
"The pest? You're the pest!" Yelled Harry.  
  
The whole common room was looking at Harry and Ron. It was just like those Spanish soap operas, except notn Spanish. Hermione glanced around the room. She chuckled nervously.  
  
"Yeah, um, I'm really flattered you two both. umm...feel this way but I."  
  
"Hey, Hermione, we all know you want to take me to this dance, but you have to make it official." Harry Potter interrupted.  
  
"By the end of the week you will make your final decision on who will go with you to the dance, we both know it's gonna be me, but this guy doesn't." Ron nodded towards Harry.  
  
And with that they walked nervously out of the common room, trying to dodge the glances of amazed students. After the two boys were out, Ginny Weasley got up and went to sit by Hermione.  
  
"Wow. I cant believe Ron asked you out." Said Ginny, deeply in thought.  
  
"Why is it so surprising?" Said Hermione worriedly.  
  
Looking at Hermione's face, Ginny said, "Oh no, its not you. It's. he's my brother. You.are my friend. It makes me feel weird. Well, they'll have a nice surprise in the end. Wont they? If you had gotten the chance, you should have turned Ron down. You don't know him the way I do!"  
  
Ginny shook her head, as if she was shaking off a disturbing image. "Anyways, at least Harry is still open." Ginny smiled in delight.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "You still haven't got over him yet, have you?"  
  
"I have, but it never lasts for long," giggled Ginny.  
  
Hermione laughed and excused herself to go back to her homework. She had four more reports to finish in two days. And of coarse she wouldn't settle for just one page.like *cough*Harry*cough*Ron*cough*. Around seven, Harry came in. Grabbing the chance, Hermione said.  
  
"Harry, listen, about the dance, I-"  
  
"No need to declare your undying love to me. I already know." He smiled and went into his bedroom.  
  
Hermione sighed and got back to her work. Thirty minutes later, Ron came in looking quite happy with himself.  
  
"Ron, I don't know exactly how to-"  
  
"Break Harry the news that you're picking me? Break it to him gently. I've never seen him cry and I don't want to start now. Tell him it was close, even though that's hard to believe. I mean really. See you later. " Ron ran upstairs before Hermione could reply. Hermione gave up and returned to her schoolwork.  
  
Harry and Ron were best friends. Sure they had gotten in fights before. This was not the most serious one, but it was the most competitive one. The two boys being best friends they thought a lot of the same thoughts. Right now, they were both thinking, "What if.that other guy.does win and not me? I have to show Hermione the fool he really is." 


	2. Harry and Hogsmade

A Hogsmade trip was planned for October 15, the next day. Harry had been looking forward to it for a while now to hang out with Hermione and Ron, but his thoughts had changed after he became involved in this tug-a-war. He had been thinking up devious plans of how to humiliate Ron. There was that powder from the Weasley's Wheezes that made you act like an idiot. "Not that Ron needs that to act like an idiot." Chuckled Harry. Sometimes he felt the tiniest drop of guilt of what he was doing to his."best friend", but then he thought, "This is for Hermione," and that got him back on track.  
  
Ron was also, sadly, thinking of ways to humiliate Harry. He could scare Harry to death. Dementors? No. he had gotten over that. Maybe just smart remarks. Or getting a really good grade in.Potions! Yeah! Other than that was utterly impossible, it seemed like a good plan if nothing else worked. Not having much money, Ron decided just to ask his two older brothers, Fred and George, if they had any good ideas on pranks. Then if he HAD to he would buy one of their products he would.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny, were all riding on the same carriage to Hogsmade. It wasn't a very long ride to their destination, but with Harry and Ron completely silent and staring at each other as if they could jump up and strangle each other at any given moment made the ride seem slower. Ginny nudged Hermione and whispered "Tell them already!" Hermione was about to disagree, but disided it was best.  
  
"Harry, Ron, about the dance."  
  
"Don't talk about the dance Hermione." Said Ron.  
  
"But this is important!"  
  
"You make your decision Sunday, not Wednesday." Harry said, still glaring at Ron.  
  
Hermione sighed and watched the landscape roll by. Soon Hogsmade came into view. The carriage came to a stop and the passengers got out.  
  
"Everybody, I have.um...some business to attend to. So if you don't mind me I'll be leaving now." Ron left, and a few seconds later, so did Harry.  
  
Harry ran as fast as he possibly could. He found a restroom and when inside. Out of the bag he pulled out a funky looking top hat. He took off his glasses and put on some contact lenses he had stole from Dudley in the summer. Afraid he would still be recognized, he changed his clothes to some black, heavy sweatpants and a long sleeved black shirt. He slipped on some black gloves and black shoes. He thought he was unrecognizable. Trying to blend in with the crowd, which did not work, he walked to Ron's older brother's joke shop.  
  
He when up to Fred and George and said, "Uh, hello sirs. I would like to buy."  
  
"Oh hey Harry!" Said Fred, slapping him on the back. "Nice to see ya mate!" "What a horrible costume though!" Added George, also slapping him on the back, but nearly breaking it too.  
  
"Hi! Wait.you can recognize me? But, this is an incredibly good costume!"  
  
"Sure it is," Said George. "but if you really want to disguise your self, or make fun of yourself really, then you can buy these new Baby Bloke Drinks! Only four sickles!"  
  
"And what exactly do these do?" Asked Harry.  
  
"These? Why, they are our latest invention in joke technology. Whoever drinks it's head will be turned into a babies head. Of coarse it only lasts five minutes. But to the victim it will seem like hours. So, how about it? 50% of for an old friend!" Announced Fred.  
  
"Umm.well.okay. I'll take one please." Said Harry. "Who's your victim?" Asked George eagerly.  
  
"I rather not say." said Harry uneasily, not knowing what their reaction would be.  
  
"Draco?" Asked Fred hopefully?  
  
"No."  
  
"Then take this one for free and use it on him." Harry smiled and said, "Okay thanks. I will. What about those tongue toffee things you used on Dudley once?"  
  
"Oh those! Yes, only one Knut per bag!" Smiled Fred.  
  
Harry gave them the money, took his items, and went to look around Hogsmade. Hoping Fred and George only recognized him because they were the best pranksters ever, Harry did not take his costume off. 


	3. Ron and Revenge

Ron tried to look innocent, as if he was just window shopping. But this lie would not work. One, he was alone (which was really weird); Two, he had no money.which was a well-known fact. A few people asked him, "Where's Potter." Being extremely annoyed at Harry at this moment said, "He's dead!" That shut everybody up. When he finally came to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he ran in and went to find Fred and George.  
  
"Why, hello wittle Ronny." Said Fred.  
  
"Is ickle Ronny okay?" Added George.  
  
"Shut up you two." Said Ron irritably.  
  
"Okay, what do you want." Asked Fred.  
  
"I want I prank to pull." Said Ron.  
  
"For who?" Asked George.  
  
"Lets just say a certain friend of mine."  
  
"How about this? Its called a Baby Bloke Drink! It makes the victims head turn into a baby's head! Are we genius or what? And, because your family, we'll give it to you for free" Announced Fred.  
  
George looked at the long line for customers waiting for their service and rushed Ron out. "We would give you an extra to use on Malfoy but we already gave Harry one."  
  
Now, Ron should have taken this as a hint, but being himself he didn't notice. Quickly, he rushed out and made his way to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
The Three Broomsticks was over-crowded. Lots of magical creatures gathered here to talk, eat, and gamble. Ginny and Hermione had gotten a table for themselves. Ron and Harry came in at the same time (Harry was luckily out of his."costume" and glared at each other. They both saw Hermione and were both asked to come join them, so they had no choice.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I really need to say something to you guys about the dance." Tried Hermione once again.  
  
"Hermione, we told you already, we will not talk about that until Sunday!" Scolded Ron.  
  
"Listen to her for God's sake!" Erupted Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, you may not speak of.that subject either." Said Harry.  
  
"Yes, Harry." Replied Ginny as if she had done something wrong.  
  
A petite waitress came up to their table to take their order. They all get the usual Butterbeer. Only because it was a friendly atmosphere doesn't mean that things between Ron and Harry were friendly. They were still staring at each other with dagger eyes. Hermione and Ginny were just chattering away. As soon as their Butterbeers came, Harry got out his wand and silently made Ron's Butterbeer disappear. Then Harry said, "Look over there! In that other table! Malfoy is trying to kill Professor Sprout!" While everybody looked the other direction, Harry filled Ron's empty glass with the Baby Bloke Drink. They all looked back at Harry and he said, "Oops, I guess I'm just seeing things!"  
  
Ron still hadn't sipped his Butterbeer. Harry wondered why. It turns out Ron was trying to untie Harry's shoelace underneath the table. Later Ron said, "Harry, your shoe is untied." Harry nervously glanced at Hermione and went under the table to tie it. While Harry was still tying his shoelace, Ron said, "Harry! Malfoy has a Firebolt!" Harry quickly lifted his head to see and bumped it on the bottom of the table. "Harry, what's taking so long?" Said Ginny. She and Hermione dropped their heads under the table. Harry had tied his shoe, but ceasing the opportunity, he had got out his bag of Tongue Toffee's. Apparently there was a hole in the bag, and there was only two candies left. Well, those would have to do. When Hermione and Ginny went under the table, Ron also made Harry's drink disappear and filled it with Baby Bloke Drinks. "Great" minds think alike!  
  
The rest of the group came up from under the table. "Are you two going to drink your Butterbeer or just keep evilly staring at each other?" Asked Ginny after a few moments of complete silence. Without loosing eye contact, they both reached for their Butterbeer and took a gulp.  
  
All of a sudden, their heads shrunk to the size of a large orange. Their hair fell out and their cheeks puffed up. Harry's glasses fell of and shattered on the ground, and he lost his scar. Ron was bald and had no freckles. Hermione and Ginnny had their mouths wide open. They were speechless. Thinking quickly, Hermione ran to find a teacher, Ginny following her. It was Ron and Harry's scream that broke the silence.  
  
"You IDIOT! What did you do to me?" Shouted Ron.  
  
"Obviously what YOU did to me!" Harry shouted back.  
  
"I thought of the idea first!" Snapped Ron.  
  
"Well you didn't think of this!" Harry said while stuffing the Toffee into Ron's baby mouth. Seconds later, Ron's tongue had grown longer than a watermelon. He was yelling franticly, trying to stop it from growing. He was trying all these shrinking spells, but all it did was make it turn green and wiggle non- stop. Harry was grabbing for the other toffee but Ron was quicker. He grabbed it and threw it into Harry's mouth. Soon there were two giant tongues hanging all over the table. Ginny and Hermione soon came back with Professor MckGonagald. She took fifty points away from Gryfindor, and gave Harry and Ron detention for a week. She reduced their tongue to normal size and the baby head eventually wore off.  
  
"I cant believe you two would do this!" Scolded Ginny.  
  
"Your acting so immature!" Added Hermione.  
  
"Everybody's looking at us!" Whispered Ginny.  
  
Hermione looked around. It was true. Everything around them had stop except for low whispering. All eyes were on them. Finally, the waitress asked the table she was standing by what they wanted to drink, which was a cue for life to go on as if nothing ever happened. Hermione nor Ginny could get a word out of the two boys, except for, "Don't talk about the dance." 


	4. The Result

The rest of the week was hard for Hermione. She did not only have to put up with the taunting and teasing about Ron and Harry, but had to put up with Ron and Harry jinxing each other at every moment possible. Ron had cursed Harry so that every time he walked by a mirror it would break. He also made all Harry's quills disappear in the middle of writing with them. Harry slipped some Dungbombs into Ron's bag and made them go off during class. He also jinxed Ron so he would scream everybody somebody said "and". Somehow, Hermione made it to Sunday. She was busy getting a head start on her homework when Ron and Harry came up to her and said, "Okay, it's time to make your decision. Who are you going to go with."  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Ok, I tried to tell you this whenever I could, but you would interrupt me every time I tried to tell you."  
  
"I'm not going with either of you." As soon as she finished, she gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Ron and Harry looked horrorstruck. They just stood there like petrified statues, staring at Hermione. Before they could ask, she said, "I'm going with Viktor. Krum, I'm sure you remember him." Said Hermione. She looked guilty yet had a very faint smile on her face.  
  
"VICKY? You're going with your precious VICKY? But he goes to another SCHOOL!" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
"Its an INTERNATIONAL dance. Didn't you listen to Professor MckGonagald at all?" Asked Hermione, but she already knew that answer to that. "Dumbledore said it would be nice, you know, a reunion. Just to see how everybody's been since.. well.you know. Even the people who already graduated are welcome to come."  
  
Harry raised his wand is if he was just about to curse Hermione when Ron grabbed his hand and said, "Come on, lets go." Harry looked at Ron mysteriously. As soon as nobody could hear them Ron said, "I wonder what Hermione looked like when she was a baby." Harry's face lit up. "I still have another Baby Bloke Drink." Ron replied, "Great. Tomorrow in the breakfast hall." 


End file.
